Turnabout
by ideasofmany
Summary: Beginning in the setting of Bo and Lauren's troubled relationship and continues where the season finale leaves off. Bo and friends come face to face with the impending Wanderer. Lauren faces some tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything for that matter.

Summary: Beginning in the setting of Bo and Lauren's troubled relationship and continues where the season finale leaves off. Bo and friends come face to face with the impending Wanderer. Lauren faces some tough decisions.

**Chapter 1**

Bo

* * *

Watching Tamsin as she exited Lauren's home, Bo sighed, tired and a little annoyed. She knew the awards banquet meant a lot to Lauren, so she kind of royally screwed up.

"Some great girlfriend I am."

She placed the champagne bottle down and closed the door after Tamsin. After the bickering phone call with Lauren- while seemingly intoxicated. She had no idea what had come over her, but as she immediately sobered up, she instantly remembered and gone over what had happened and dreaded having to fix it.

"I know! I'll just make it up to her somehow. I'll get her a new telescope, No-", she shook her head of the cobwebs, "I mean microscope. Ugh. I'm so screwed."

Lauren

* * *

She wasn't sure why she was at a bar with Dr. Taft, but it was better than sulking at home waiting for her absent -plus one. It wasn't only that Bo didn't make her awards ceremony, but rather that she wasn't sure she was being honest about the reasons. While on the phone she heard voices that did not sound familiar. The dawning was a tense time and she knew that she should be understanding of Bo's delicate position, but did that have to include her being dismissive of sharing all about it? Sure, she was human and Bo was Fae, but wouldn't you want to share everything with someone you'd like to spend the rest of your life with? Maybe that was the problem. There was no question she wanted Bo in her life. The question was if she was asking too much of Bo, she couldn't possibly know. She looked on as Taft discussed his many plans. She was glad she didn't have to speak because right now, all she wanted to do was pretend she wasn't hurt.

Kenzi

* * *

Kenzi closed the refrigerator door and placed the ice cream onto her best friend's lap. This was the second time that Lauren had Bo bummed out. The first time she was ready to tighten up her stiletto bootstraps and kick down that geeky doctor's door. This time however, she had grown to tolerate the co-human doctor. At first she was a bit jealous of the time and attention Bo was spending on Lauren, but being around her she realized she wasn't so bad.

"Bobo, I hate to be a downer, but can you blame her? You are a succubus, an insatiable one at that. Not to mention she's human. If I was her, I'd be major insecure. Besides weren't you just bragging about kissing Tamsin just the other day? Not to mention, succu-facing all the people you care about to bring back an ex? Are you really ready for commitment to her? If you ask me, it was a blessing in disguise."

"Harsh Kenz.. I do love her. It's just you know, between the dawning and the lack of adventure time lately. I just...made mistakes. As for bringing back Dyson, I would have done that for any one of you, you all are important to me, I knew how much I was taking. There wasn't a danger." Bo responded.

"Yes, but did she know that? I know I didn't know whether you'd gone all exorcist on us."

Bo paused as if clued into her possible faux paux.

"Maybe you are right, Now's probably not the time for me to settle down. I'm feeling as if I am someone brand new after the dawning. Maybe I need to figure who I am before I am all in. Can't afford to screw it up a second time."

"That's the spirit! Oh busty one..If you are meant to be together, I'm sure it'll work itself out somehow."

Bo picked up her spoon, lifted the lid off and handed Kenzi a spoon. They both scooped out some ice cream and clinked together the spoon in a mock toast.

"To BFF's!" Bo toasted.

"To BBFF's!"

"BBFF's?"

"Oh Succubus, don't you know me by now?" pausing for a moment, she then said with emphasis, "Busty best friend forever!"

"I love you too Kenz." Bo said, embracing her and pulling her into a noogie.

Bo

* * *

As the massing swirl of smoke and dust settled about her, she choked and coughed. She started to panic at the idea of being murdered before she even found out who this wanderer person was. Everyone seemed to be afraid of him, and to be honest when the Dahl began to quake and rumble, she herself was starting to see why. This was not the time to be afraid. This guy was lurking in the background for sometime now. A looming figure in her future. Taft was probably taken care of by Dyson, and now she had to be sidetracked from tying up loose ends to deal with this so called 'Wanderer'. Sometimes she had the worst luck. Her mother was back in the scientist's compound injured, Kenzi was probably being harassed by dark fae, Tamsin was gathering Dyson, and Lauren...she didn't even know what to do about Lauren. Things were all a mess.

"Alright wanderer, do your worst!" she thought to herself.

Compared to the emotional turmoil of putting pieces back together, the wanderer seemed to be a easy enough distraction. Just as she felt her breath was fully sucked out of her, glittery illusions tickled across the dark of her impending doom. She felt weightless, perhaps she was floating, transporting, who knew. Before she knew it, she was lowered onto the floor and found herself on her knees. She opened up her eyes to look at her surroundings in one last attempt at survival and found herself in a large hall. Just as she breathed in, her ears rang, but she could hear a voice in the background.

"Isabeau." was what the voice seemed to call out.

Lauren

* * *

She couldn't believe what she had just accomplished on the makeshift operating table. It was a scientific breakthrough that always had been a moral dilemma. She hated Dr Taft for his deception and she hoped that Dyson was able to teach him a lesson. In a way, she had given Taft what he wanted, just not to the extent he had hoped. Loathing the weakness and jealousy that emerged from her insecurities, she had put on that show in Taft's office and most likely broke Bo's heart once again, but it had to be done. All her skeletons were coming out of the proverbial closet and she wasn't in control of any of it. She also knew what she was doing now had to be done. Finalizing the last of her explosive concoction, she placed it safely into its container and prepared the means to set it off. The last decision she had to make was whether or not to be in the explosion.

**To be continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bo

* * *

The hall floor was stone. The walls were lined with statues of men and women in various warrior and athletic poses.

The voice called out to her, as it got louder and louder, she tried hard to recognize the voice until a man appeared standing right in front of her. He was dressed in a black in a tailcoat and top hat with a walking stick.

"Isabeau?"'

"And you are?" Bo, eyed the man wearily as she dusted off her clothes and stood up fully. The man was about a head taller than her. He had salt and pepper hair and his brown eyes were much like her own. He was quite distinguished in his clothing, if a bit dated. His beard was well groomed and he had an air of finality.

"I can't believe you are here. I've been searching for you." The man spoke matter of factly tapping at the ground with his walking stick.

"I can't believe I am here either.. wherever here is. Can you explain what exactly you are doing -thinking you can just waltz into the Dahl in a black cloud of dust, almost suffocating me, and bringing me to who knows where?" Irritated she poked the man on his shoulder to make a point. "I'm guessing you are this wanderer person that seems to be hinted at in the most ridiculous ways. Haven't you ever heard of a phone?"

The well dressed man erupted in laughter, shaking the rafters and echoing throughout the hall.

"You've got spirit. I doubt you would remember me." He stepped back and turned around, and began to hum a tune.

Bo instantly recognized it from her dawning. It was the melody that man who might have been her father had sung to her before placing her in her crib. She gasped.

"How do you now that song?" she asked, careful not to reveal what she knew about it.

"Isabeau, it is the lullaby I used to sing to you." He answered, turning back to her. He raised his right hand to lift the walking stick high in the air and dropped it loudly to the floor. The same puff of black smoke appeared in the middle of the hallway.

"They call me the wanderer. I roam this realm watching and observing. You would call me father, had you not been cloaked from my view."

Tamsin and Dyson

* * *

Dyson coughed, a cloud of the black smoke emanating all about him. "You gonna tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know, felt like a good day for a hit and run." Tamsin answered, rolling her eyes and trying to roll over from position lying on the floor.

As the black smoke enveloped her truck and the car jumped and hit the cliffside, they too were transported. Bruises and scratches littered their bodies as a result of being in the impact.

"Well at least we didn't die in a fiery crash. But where the hell are we?" Dyson queried.

"Dungeon." Tamsin answered roughly.

"Dungeon where?" he responded.

"Dungeon here." she remarked dryly.

"Explain! Now!" Dyson growled, it was some mess that she had gotten them into and he hated not knowing what was going on. Tamsin seemed to be resigned to be her smart ass self, and he was one step away from snapping.

"His place. You know the guy I tried to make roadkill of? He killed my mentor and he was after Bo." the blonde said while looking everywhere but at him.

"Bo? Why was he looking for Bo? Dyson demanded, pacing about the dark room where one end was closed off with black thick metal bars.

"Wolfman, I don't know, but cool your jets, the only thing you'll be able to escape from in this dungeon is sharp nails and being living. Those bars.." she pointed at the metal bars and tossed one of her daggers from beneath her jacket. The dagger went straight to a bar and disintegrated upon impact.

Dyson's eyes grew wide and he glared at her, his faced screwed up in anger and his body began to shapeshift to his wolf form, roaring, "You better tell me everything now before I kick you into those bars!"

Kenzi

* * *

Eyeing her muscley friend in the pasenger seat she pondered over her options. Massimo hit a sore point with his words. She did feel like a hanger on, to her friends. They were all supernatural beings and when push came to shove, she didn't really have much to offer her friends beyond her loyalty and her selflessness. What good was that if she was just a frail human that was easily harmed.

"Bruce, you are around the Morrigan a lot. Why does she have a stick up her butt about us humans? Fae feed upon us and treat us like pets, if anyone should have contempt, it should be us. She picked a war with the wrong goth girl. "

"Kenzi, the Morrigan is one powerful sadistic woman. You might want to just cut your losses and leave this craziness behind. Ignorance is bliss sometimes." Bruce replied.

"Bruce- Bo, and the others, they are my family. I mean there is family you are born into .. and those that are actually worth having. I'm not going to lose them to that PMS'y bitch just because she wants to rule the Fae."

"Think twice, its hard to care about anyone else but yourself if you are being fried by the Morrigan's powers." Bruce cautioned.

"Well, its not like I have so much go for me anyway if I don't have them anymore. Plus Hale gave me this get out of an ass kicking protection thingy. Now all I need is something to kick Miss high and mighty's ass." Kenzi responded, pushing harder on gas pedal of the Morrigan's sportscar.

Lauren

* * *

Lauren frowned, wishing she had at least got to say goodbye to Bo -even if she probably was going to be mad at her. As soon as she had let Dyson loose, she set about to fix it that noone from Taft's group would be able to duplicate the results of making a hybrid. She argued with herself that Bo would probably not want to see her after revealing yet another secret, and putting on the show of the hurtful words she had said to her. She wasn't going to lie to herself that what she had said to Bo about Dyson might not have a grain of truth, but she wasn't petty enough to make her not care for Dyson's life. As soon as she was done with the procedure, she had told Dyson to take care of Bo, to help her to get out of the compound.

Pulling the fire alarm was the perfect idea to get everyone out of the building. As soon as everyone had gathered , she addressed everyone as if Dr Taft had given her instructions. Everyone knew her as Dr. Taft's wonder child so they didn't even question it when she said, "There are wirin g problems in the building that caused a small fire. Dr. Taft informed me that with the recent breakthrough, that in light of the problems everyone deserves and should have the rest of the day off." Not suprisingly, there wasn't a argument.

As soon as everyone was gone she got to work trying to erase everything she could. What she had accomplished there was a dangerous thing. She had wiped all the databases that she could find the connection strings too. She couldn't help it if they happened to have an offsite back up, but she would do what she could. Her data and her formula's would not be used if she could help it. She would be the sole owner of the knowledge of it all.

And she had a plan to take that knowledge and use it to her advantage.

The blast wave tousled her hair as she watched from a safe distance from the compound. If her calculations were correct, it would be just enough to leave a pile of rubble and no useful evidence.

"Goodbye Bo. I love you." She hoped that Bo knew even if she told her otherwise.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3**


End file.
